Brothers And Sisters
by Seline's Tears
Summary: It's the end of everything...and Sailor Cosmos(Sailor Moon) has just realized how deep fate really flows when she meets Chaos for the last time..[one-shot]


**Brothers and Sisters**

**By Seline's Tears**

**Disclaimer****: …You know the drill…**

**Notes: All done in first person POV…Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon)**

I could still taste the copper blood in my mouth. The fluid was long gone; I spat it out, but the rough harsh smell lingered as if it was haunting me.

It didn't need to. My ghosts always haunted me.

I turned to the battlefield. There wasn't much left; buildings were torn asunder, bodies displayed on concrete floors, cracks grinning at me from every wall.

That was only a part. I don't want to go into detail.

He stood there; grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat. I didn't grin, I didn't mock him. In doing so, I would have honoured him rather than anything else. So my face was like the emptiness of a pit, hollow and cold. I wouldn't do anything less!

His form blurred and there Rei stood. I ignored whatever rise of emotion filled my chest. I knew this trick, this ploy to have me fall to my knees to spare her life. I would have done this already if I wasn't already confronted with the truth; after I die, she would be the next. My death would have been in vain and the world would die…

Or so I believed.

"Sailor Cosmos," He said.  No tone of revulsion, no words of contempt. He just said it as if it didn't matter.

And in a sense, it didn't. It was already over before it even started.

Since he spoke, I guess I had to do him the honour of a reply from me.

"Chaos," I said, mimicking his voice. There! I showed him the line! Let's see if he steps over it.

He glanced around, scanning the area with her, not his, violet eyes and his lips curled in disgust and arrogance. I could relate to those emotions; it's the ones I use with him.

"So, at last we stand facing each other. Your warriors have fallen."

Fallen. Fool, can't you say killed?

"This ends Chaos," I said with bravura. Bravura gets you killed, but it is the one thing I'm holding to right now.

"You would die for this empty land," He cocked his head at me.

"Yes," An empty answer for the empty land.

He shook his head in real sorrow, "Why?"

I stepped back.

"Because I can. And because I have to," My eyes travelled down his face, tracing the familiar features. Rei never had a chance.

"Ah, yes. Light and Dark," His eyes glittered maliciously, "The Age-Old Balance of Good and Evil. Chronos was a decrepit old bastard."

I could agree with that statement. Chronos was like that, but Gods tend to act that way. That's what power could do to you.

"So, now?" I said, coughing up more blood in the process. I didn't have much time left. I wasn't regretful. I knew how it worked.

He turned his eyes at me; a strange regretful purple that made me whimsical in an odd sense.

"We can't escape it," Then he barked out an odd laugh that had me shivering, "If we wanted to. But we like it."

"That's because it's a part of ourselves," I said quietly, "Whether hated or accepted."

"You're going to die," He said gently as if he was giving me a blessing.

My face darkened, "So? Just you wait Chaos! I'm never truly dead. Reincarnation will bring me back! And it will start all over again."

"It will," He turned her face away, "If you had the chance to end, would you?"

"Would you?" I challenged.

He averted his eyes; shadows splayed across his face, "I would, my hated sibling."

"Sibling?!" I yelled, unable to control my rage, "You stole my best friend away from me! Everything is gone! Gone!"

"Sister, that is only a part. After you die, my throne would fall and I would die, the same way you did and you will have your time. Crystal Tokyo was your time; now it's mine," He smiled, "For a while."

That's when I forgot that I hated him, and that he stole my best friend away from me, and that he destroyed everything that was mine. He was my brother and ….

His hate was my hate. We were never far apart.

I started crying, "Why did you change it? I hated you and you're supposed to hate me! That's how it was supposed to be! Why?!"

Gently, he wiped the tears off my cheeks. Those odd reminiscent smiles were back on his face as he remembered something about me that I didn't, "Because, my dear sister, I never hated you. I had to destroy you, but I never hated you. Destruction and Hate are two very different things, you see."

I leaned my face into his palm, "Just finish it. I'm tired…brother."

He smiled again and slid his sword into my stomach until it was buried up to the hilt.

I fell to the ground as darkness spread.

My time was over as the light dimmed.

**A/N: Yeah well… You know me. I always do things that nobody else thinks about….I've always liked Chaos…as for Cosmos, well…**

**She's cool. **

**Hit the review button people! Please? **

**Yours Truly **

**Seline**


End file.
